Ops: Sharkstalkers
Ops: Sharkstalkers is the Military Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star. This team unit of Auqatoid-like Sharks is also the part of the Patriot Star's White Ocean Unit 7 as their leader, Captain Rey Trendfins, is WO 7-1 and leader of the Patriot Star's special naval unit since Operation: Tidal Storm. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Rey Trendfins was a member of special forces unit that were sent into the enemy's territory in the liberated island country. Despite having lost his fellow compatriots, he fought insurgents at their hideout and killed his enemies but receiving battle scars to his battered body but, apparently, he survived the mission. 'Jump Start Ops "Sharkstalkers"' Years after the war, he woke up in the secret military hospital and greeted by SharpShark, leader of the Brawler Sharks, and the Patriot Star member, General Dow Shawn Bolton. As he listens to their proposal, Rey accepted the offer and he was promoted as Master Chief Petty Officer. At the Patriot Star's naval base in the secret location, Rey meets his teammates: CPO Diaz Carfins, the assault gunner; PO1 Greger Cutterfins the heavy gunner carries M249; PO2 Ken Scooper the sniper; PO2 Rose Shakuburedo the close-combat specialist; PO3 Tiburón "Tez" Martillo the technician specialist; and Seaman Argnos Luto the guerrilla specialist, during his military training exercise. After their training is done, Rey was summoned to the personal training facility as he granted his own weapon, the high-tech trident. After his training is complete, they received their first official mission from the Patriot Star for their skills to put into the test. Their mission is to stop the Warlord Terrorists sent by General Don Jaws in one of suspicious corporate building in the city from sending the computer virus that would create a mass blackout in the city so they could steal any navy's secrets from within. 'Operation: Jaws' Breacher' In the city at sunset, they've infiltrated the corporate building by sneaking through the docks and took out the enemy sentries. As they entered the building's backdoor, they split up in order to secure the building. Greger takes the main entrance to eliminate their defenses; Argnos and Rose takes the 27th floor; Tez goes on solo to find their supercomputer and shut down their crucial operation; and Rey and Diaz are hunting the terrorist leader and capture or kill while Ken is providing cover for them. Greger took out the terrorists guarding the main entrance, wiping out all of their defenses, plain and simple. As he destroyed their defenses, he goes out to find remaining terrorists on the main floor. On the 27th floor, Argnos and Rose are fighting the Warlord Terrorists with his guerrilla tactics while she slices her enemies into pieces with her twin Katanas. As they took out their enemies at the cafe, they are going to secure the office one by one. Tez has reached the supercomputer where it's heavily guarded by the elite forces but Tez single-handedly by using his taser to capture one of the enemy technicians and his MP5SD3 on his solo to shut down their computer and destroy their virus. As he's destroying the virus, he discovered the list of black contracts of hired professional mercenaries known as "the Black Ocean 7" and the first piece of the puzzle of their true master plan. On the top floor, Rey and Diaz found themselves a nest of terrorist elites and their leader and Rey's rival nemesis, Captain Scar-Shark. They were forced to battle his elite forces but their friendly reinforcements, Rose, Argnos and Tez, have arrived while Rey's nemesis is escaping. Rey was going to pursuit his rival from escaping with the detonator that it will blow off the building but Rey was pinned down by the Warlord Elites then he was rescued and protected by Ken. Before his rival escaped, Rey clashes Scar-Shark with tridents and it was intensive fighting. As Rey defeated his rival, Scar-Shark faked his death and escaped with the helicopter. Despite his rival escaped, the mission was a success. 'Debrief and the White Ocean Unit 7-1' As they returned to the Patriot Star naval base, Rey was appointed as the leader of White Ocean 7 Unit as he meets his fellow compatriots from 6 teams. So too as the team member of the patriotic Secret Society. 'Team Members' 'MCPO (Master Chief Petty Officer)/Captain Rey "Trident" Trendfins' Leader of WO-1 and the team leader of the White Ocean Unit 7. He's the hardened veteran soldier who fought the terrorists single-handed, hence his battle scars on his body. His trident is made with technology and his weapon based on Atlantean hero, Trydent. 'CPO (Chief Petty Officer) Diaz Carfins' The soldier who was transferred from the Navy Alpha Squad after he lost his old friend during the war. He's now the team's assault gunner and closed friend of Rey. 'PO1 (Petty Officer 1st Class) Greger Cutterfins' The team's heavy gunner carries his M249 Light Machine Gun who took out a platoon of terrorists, single-handed; even he destroys any enemy vehicles, from Humvee's to tanks. 'PO2 (Petty Officer 2nd Class) Ken Scooper' The top marksman and sharpshooter of the team. He took out enemy snipers on the rooftops and rescued POWs anywhere he sees to get things done. 'PO2 Rose Shakuburedo' The deadly close quarter combatant and infiltrator wields her Uzi submachine gun and her two ninja swords to slice her enemies into sushis (but seriously, DON'T TRY THIS HOME OR IN RESTAURANTS!) Her last name means "Shark-Blade" in Japanese. 'PO3 (Petty Officer 3rd Class) Tiburón "Tez" Martillo' Team's technician and supporting soldier who can hack the enemies' computers and securities with his laptop and combating enemies with his MP5SD3 and taser for his stealth moves, even capturing high valuable targets alive. His names are translated as "Hammer Shark" in Spanish. 'Seaman Argnos Luto' A ex-guerrilla soldier who survived from the government's raid on his old rebel base and later being captured by the Patriot Star. After his old rebel group is defeated, he joined Rey's team as their expert of countering his enemies' movements and specialist of his own guerrilla tactics. He's a smoothing hard talking hot-headed hotshot. 'Inspirations' * Their Battle Armors are very close similiar from one of the F-Zero characters, Octoman Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7 Category:UN-GDI